Stroll around the mall
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: A Tumblr prompt. Mid season 11. Omelia in the mall.


**Stroll around the mall**

Amelia had a day off and didn`t know what to do. If you know Amelia Shephard you know that she is highly active and can`t spend a day at home just relaxing and watching TV. As Meredith and Maggie were working and the kids were in the daycare she decided to go shopping. She didn`t like all that shopping stuff and didn`t understand how some women can spend whole day at the mall, but at least she found a way to keep herself out of the house and busy. She was one of those people who was not much into fashion and didn`t like dressing up a lot, she preferred jeans and shirts which were the comfiest things for her, also she didn`t have much time to go shopping and rather than that she liked spending the day at the hospital, helping people or spending the day with kids at home, playing the craziest games and listening to their stories. Back in LA she used to go out with friends on her day offs, enjoy the warm weather, spend the day by the beach, but in Seattle she didn`t have many friends and honestly she hated the always rainy, foggy weather of it, so she hardly ever went out.

She arrived at the mall and went straight to the café to get her daily dose of coffee. She took a cup of coffee which smelt fantastic.

" _Well, this should keep me fresh. Right, now how does this shopping thing work?" Amelia thought._

Amelia was wandering around the mall. She bought some nice dresses for Zola and couldn`t wait to give them to her. She also bought toys for Bailey because she really didn`t know what else to buy for the little bundle of joy. She loved those kids, she loved spending time with them, because they were pure joy to be around and they were kind of her therapy, whenever she would come home after a hard day at the hospital she would see the kids and her world would lighten up, they liked their aunty as well. Kids were always happy to spend time with her, she was always ready to play with them and read bedtime stories for them.

After strolling in the mall for another two hours Amelia got bored and didn`t know what else she could buy that she probably had no need of and decided to go back home. When she was almost at the exit she spotted a familiar redhead. She walked to him.

"Chief!" Amelia shouted after him. There was no answer.

"Owen!" Amelia tried this time. At that moment Owen turned around and saw Amelia walking towards him.

"Hey." Owen smiled.

"Hi." Amelia said blushing.

"What are you doing here Amelia?" Owen was still smiling.

"Hmm, thought I`d do some shopping instead of sitting at home alone and dying from boredom." She blushed even more.

Owen chuckled.

"It`s nice to meet you out of the hospital."

There was a brief silence.

"So, ugh, what are _you_ doing here?" Amelia was the one to break it.

"Ah, actually it`s my mom`s birthday in two days and I need to buy her a present, so I sneaked out of the hospital to buy something."

"Great, any ideas what to buy?"

"Actually she likes photo frames, so I want to buy her one of those and maybe something else, though I`m still not sure what."

"Sounds good." There was another brief silence. "Ugh, maybe I should go, you have things to buy… and… I literally have no game…"

Amelia was about to say goodbye and walk away when Owen cut her off.

"Maybe you could join me? I mean if you are free… I… I don`t…"

"That`s a good offer, which I think I won`t be able to resist." Amelia interrupted smiling. "Besides I was going back to an empty house and boredom, this can be better than that."

Owen smiled happily.

"Shall we get on with shopping?"

"Yes, of course." Amelia said. "Where do we start from?"

"Honestly I have no idea. I don`t go shopping often, so I`m kind of out of my comfort zone in here and I don`t know what is where." Owen confessed.

"Well that makes the two of us." She chuckled.

They were walking side by side, talking about hospital, gossiping about the new interns, going into shops, trying to find something for Owen`s mom. Amelia has seen her once in the hospital when she had fallen down in her bathroom. Amelia like her, she was fun and easy to talk to. As they were walking around the mall Amelia saw a coat that she thought it would suit Owen`s mom.

"You think?" Owen asked.

"Well, yeah, it has nice dark blue color and it is elegant and will look good on her, this should keep her warm during crazy Seattle winter."

"Hmm, ok, if you say so…"

"No, I mean… if you don`t like that one we can look for something else. After all it`s you who is buying a present for your mom, you know better what she may like."

"I think this is a great choice, she will like this." Owen smiled at her.

They went into the shop and bought it.

"Now we need to find a photo frame." Owen said.

"Let`s get on with our mission, Major Hunt!" Amelia said and marched ahead.

Owen laughed and followed her. After another half an hour of walking they found a shop that had millions of photo frames. It was a challenge to pick one, because they all were beautiful and unique. They decided to go in separate ways and pick five different frames and meet in ten minutes at the exact spot, in the end they would choose one of them.

Ten minutes later Owen was standing where they agreed to meet and Amelia was nowhere seen. He waited for five more minutes, but she was still not in his eye shot. Another ten minutes passed and finally Owen could see Amelia coming. She was balancing twenty photo frames in her hands.

"Wow, that is too little too much." Owen exclaimed.

"I know, sorry, I got carried away." Amelia said sheepishly.

"Well, now we need to choose one of them? I think we won`t be able to pick one."

"Yeah I think so too. So let`s pick… hmm… maybe ten?"

"Ten? Amelia what is my mom gonna do with ten photo frames?"

"Put photos in them." Amelia smirked.

"Thanks, captain obvious." Owen chuckled. "I think we need to choose five."

"Ok, I agree… I really like these ones..."

They spent another ten minutes choosing frames from what they have picked up earlier. Owen paid for them and they got out of the shop.

"So I think we have done a pretty good job buying presents for your mom. I hope she likes them." Amelia said as they were walking towards the exit.

"Hope so, thanks for helping me Amelia, without you I think I would probably still be wondering around, getting nervous and not knowing what to do." Owen looked straight into her eyes.

"My pleasure, it was fun." Amelia beamed at him.

"I was thinking maybe we could have dinner later today?" Owen asked hopeful.

"That would be nice, I think." Amelia said blushing.

"So I`ll pick you up at seven. Is it ok?"

"Yeah, it`s fine."

"Ok, see you then." Owen kissed Amelia on the cheek, said good bye and walked towards his car.

Amelia was standing next to her car not moving. She was happy and was glowing form inside. Owen asked her out for dinner. They were not sure what was going on between them, they have hooked up couple of times, shared looks and kisses here and there, but never spoke seriously what was actually happening between them. Maybe today would be the day they clarify their relationship for once and all.

" _Well, this day keeps getting better and better."_ Amelia though and got into the car and drove home.


End file.
